¿Y sí?
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: One-Shot. ¿Y sí Hazel hubiera podido llamar a Frank, Leo y Jason? ¿Y si hubieran podido intentar salvar a Percy y a Annabeth? ¿Y si hubieran hecho todo lo que podían para salvarlos? ¿Y si todo eso, todo lo que intentaron y lograron, fuera un sueño? ¿Y si todo lo que soñaron fuera eso, un sueño?


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, sus personajes y mundo le pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_¿Y sí...?_

_"Los amigos que tienes y cuya amistad ya has puesto a prueba, engánchalos a tu alma con ganchos de acero"._

_William Shakespeare._

* * *

Hazel llamaba, gritando desesperada, a Jason y a Frank, que eran los únicos que podrían ayudarla en ese momento. A Leo no lo podía llamar, porque se encontraba en el Argo II, preparándolo para poner la estatua de la _Atenea Partenos._ Y Piper se encontraba con los chicos, pero no le serviría de mucha ayuda.

Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro a Nico, su hermano y lo encontró sobe el piso, extendiendo las manos hacia el precipicio, que los llevaba directamente al Tártaro. Vio que Nico tenía una cara desesperada por ayudar a sus amigos que se encontraban en las peores condiciones: se encontraban colgando del borde del abismo.

_No tendrás oportunidad de salvarlos_, le dijo la voz de Gea a Hazel. _No podrás salvarlos y serán mi sacrificio para que pueda volver._

Hazel no le hizo caso y volvió a llamar a los chicos.

-¡Jason! ¡Frank!-gritó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Pero no escucharon. Ellos seguían atando a la estatua, sin percatarse de que Annabeth y Percy podían caer hacía el mismísimo Tártaro.

_Te lo dije. No escucharon y no escucharán, y no podrás salvar a tus preciados amiguitos,_ le dijo Gea, burlándose de la chica.

-¡Mentira!-exclamó en voz alta, haciendo que la voz de la diosa de la tierra no se escuchara más.

Volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba su hermano y volvió la vista hacia Frank y Jason. Ya estaban terminando de aferrar la estatua al barco, cuando volvió a gritar, rogando a todos los dioses, tanto griegos como romanos, para que le dieran un poco de suerte y que los dos semidioses escucharan su llamado.

-¡FRANK, JASON!-gritó más fuerte que la última vez, sin saber de dónde había sacado tanta fuerza para ese grito, si estaba agotada y estresada por la situación, causando que los chicos prestaran atención.

Cómo ya había captado la atención de los chicos, no esperó a ver las reacciones de ellos, que salió corriendo hacia Nico. Ella esperaba que pudieran localizarla a tiempo, para ayudarlos.

* * *

Los chicos, Frank y Jason, había escuchado que alguien gritó sus nombres, pero no había logrado identificar al dueño de esa voz. Como si los dos estuvieran conectados, miraron al mismo tiempo hacia el borde del acantilado y lo que vieron desde esa altura en la cual se encontraban por la estatua, los aterró tremendamente.

Ahora no solamente se encontraba Nico en esa posición, sino que Hazel estaba igual que su hermano.

-¡Hay que ayudarlos!-le dijo, aterrado Frank, al ver a su novia en dónde se encontraba.

-Sí, terminemos lo más rápido-corroboró Jason. Mientras que lo decía, terminaron de atar a la _Atenea Partenos_, para que entrara en el Argo II.

Cuando vieron que ya estaba bien asegurada y que no tendría problemas para subir, descendieron hasta la tierra, Jason tomó a Piper y fueron corriendo directamente al lugar en dónde se encontraban sus amigos, sin imaginar del peligro que estaban pasando Percy y Annabeth.

En la corrida, Jason le contó lo poco que habían logrado ver él y Frank a Piper. Ella tuvo la misma reacción que los dos muchachos y, presa del terror y de la desesperación por ayudar a sus amigos, apuró más la corrida.

Cualquiera de los tres hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no ver la escena que vieron cuando llegaron.

Piper, a pesar de que fue la última que se enteró, fue la primera en llegar. Paró y se acercó hasta dónde se encontraba Hazel, agitada por la corrida y se inclinó para ver por el borde.

Inmediatamente entendió porque Hazel y Nico se encontraban en esas posiciones. Percy estaba solamente agarrado de una saliente del borde, a unos metros por debajo del inicio del precipicio, agarrando a Annabeth por la mano. Ella tenía una tela de araña enroscada en su tobillo, que eso hacía que la tirara más y más hacia el Tártaro, en dónde se encontraba Aracne.

-¡Percy, Annabeth!-la voz de Piper se le cortó en la mitad de la frase, por el sollozo que amenazaba por salir.

Ninguno de los dos aludidos pudo decir nada, porque la tela de araña había tirado un poco más a Annabeth, haciendo que Percy profundizaba el agarre de su novia.

En el estado que Piper se encontraba, que hacía que cualquier persona se destrozara con solo verla, les dirigió la palabra a Jasón y Frank, que se habían acercado, unos segundos después que ella.

-¡Llamen a Leo!-les gritó ella, con pánico.

Pero no reaccionaron. Estaba en shock por la situación en la cual se encontraban dos de sus amigos y compañeros de lucha.

-¡VALLAN A BUSACAR A LEO!-esta vez, gritó en un ataque de pánico y usando, sin que se diera cuenta, un poco de su encanto vocal.

Los chicos, ante la brusquedad del grito y del encanto vocal de Piper, salieron disparados a buscar a Leo, con la esperanza de que el chico pudiera sacar algo de cinturón que los ayudara. También rezaban a todos los dioses que Percy pudiera aguantar un poco más y no caer.

Piper vio como se iban y se arrodilló al lado de Hazel y empezó a usar su encanto vocal, para hacer que ni Percy ni Annabeth tomaran la decisión de caer.

* * *

Leo había logrado poner a la estatua en los establos para los pegasos, que era el único lugar en que pudo entrar. Terminó de hacer su trabajo, satisfecho, y salió para buscar a los demás y decirles que ya podían volver a remontar el vuelo para seguir con el viaje. Pero nunca, pero nunca imaginó lo que vio.

A la mitad del camino que lo conducía hasta el inicio del Tártaro, Leo se encontró con Jason y Frank, que ambos casi chocan con él. Al hijo de Hefesto no le gustó la cara que tenía el hijo de Júpiter y el hijo de Marte. Y en efecto, no le gustó ni lo más mínimo.

-¿Tienes tu cinturón?-le preguntó, directamente Jasón. Estaba agitado y nervioso. Se le notaba el nerviosismo porque no podía de dejar de mirar hacía atrás.

-Sí, ¿pero…?-preguntó dudando, pero no pudo terminar, porque Frank lo interrumpió.

-Perfecto-declaró, en el mismo estado que el pretor romano-. Vamos.

Y ambos semidioses emprendieron el camino de regreso con las chicas y Nico.

A Leo no le quedó otra opción que seguirlos, preguntándose que habrá pasado para que actuaran de esa manera.

Y, cómo dijo antes, no le gustó lo más mínimo lo que vio.

Llegó agitado por la corrida hasta dónde se encontraba Nico, Hazel y Piper. Esta última fue la que lo vio, porque los otros dos intentaban alcanzar la mano de Percy, para intentar ayudarlos a subir, pero les era imposible. En un momento, se habían deslizado aún más lejos del borde, por lo que le era imposible a Nico alcanzarlo.

-¡Rápido, Leo!-le ordenó Piper, en un ataque de pánico y nervios-¿Qué hacemos?-eso último se lo preguntó a Jason.

-Leo, ¿tienes una soga?-le preguntó Jason a Leo, lo más calmado que podía estar en una situación como aquella.

-Sí-contestó, mientras que abría uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón y sacaba una soga y se la tendía-. ¿Dónde est….?

Pero se interrumpí él mismo, dirigiendo por primera vez una mirada hacia el acantilado, y se dio cuenta de la situación.

-Haber, se corren-intentó sonar seguro y con su típico tono despreocupado, pero era todo lo contrario.

Se acercó al borde, haciendo que Nico y Hazel se apartaran. Echó un vistazo hacia abajo y se puso más desesperado de lo que ya se encontraba.

-¿La están pasando bien?-les preguntó a Percy y a Annabeth, intentando alivianar la tensión.

Percy gruñó como respuesta, afirmando más al agarre de la mano de Annabeth; y ella soltó un sollozo de dolor, por el tirón que había sentido en ese momento.

-No es momento para bromas-le reprendió Hazel.

-Está bien. Era solo para alivianar la tensión-le responde intentando seguir su estilo de humor, per no puede. Está peor que cuando no sabía que pasaba.

-Hay que sacarlos de ahí con la soga, hacer que Annabeth se sujete con la mano y así podremos sacarla-empieza a indicar Leo, como un comandante al mano de su tropa, pero con la diferencia de que él no es un comandante ni nada por el estilo.

Y eso fue lo que empezaron a hacer. Leo, Jason y Frank fueron los que tomaron la soga por un extremo y acercaron el otro extremo hacia abajo. Nico se había arrodillado, para poder hablar con Percy.

-Percy, hace que Annabeth tome el extremo con su mano-le indicó Nico, haciendo mucho esfuerzo para que no le entrara más pánico de lo que tenía.

Y Percy fue lo que le indicó a Annabeth que hiciera, para que se salvara.

Con mucho esfuerzo y con muchos gemidos de dolor por parte de la rubia, ella consiguió aferrarse, a muy duras penas de la soga.

Y comenzaron a subirla. Cuando había logrado subirla unos pocos centímetros, un tirón de la tela de araña hace que Annabeth soltara un grito de dolor, que desgarraba a cada uno de los que se encontraban en ese momento.

Y, como si fuera poco, la soga comienza a romperse en el lugar en que roza con el borde.

Leo se pone más nervioso, porque sabe que si se rompe, no podrán salvarlos, y Annabeth y Percy caerían hacia el Tártaro.

_No tendrías que haber usado esa galleta con esos dos semidioses_, le dijo la voz de Gea a Leo, haciendo que recordara ese momento. _Ahora, sin esa galleta, no podrás salvar a tus queridos amigos. Y ellos serán mis sacrificios. _

Leo no le hizo caso y siguió tirando, como los otros dos. Pero la cuerda se rompía más y más a cada intento de los semidioses.

_Te lo he dicho, Leo Valdez. No podrás, a pesar de todos tus intentos._

Aunque Leo nunca lo admitiese, sabía que Gea tenía razón. Pero igual no se iba a dar por vencido.

_Detente, estás perdido_, Gea se estaba burlando de la suerte de él.

_¡Nunca, vieja bruja!_, pensó el hijo de Hefesto.

Y volvió a tirar, pero ya la cuerda no aguantaba más.

Eso Percy lo notó, porque se dirigió a Nico, sin saber que sería la última vez.

-¡El otro lado, Nico! Nos vemos allí. ¿Entiendes?-lo dijo, mirándolo, a quince metros más arriba que él.

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron como platos. – Pero…

- ¡Guíalos allá!-gritó Percy-¡Prométemelo!

- Yo…yo lo haré.

Entonces, Percy y Annabeth se miraron por última vez.

- Nos vamos a quedar juntos, -prometió Percy-. No te alejarás de mí. Nunca más.

- Siempre y cuando estemos juntos-dijo Annabeth, mientras que soltaba la soga.

Entonces Percy soltó su pequeña repisa, y juntos, tomados de la mano, él y Annabeth cayeron en la oscuridad sin fin.

Piper y Hazel gritaron los nombres de ambos semidioses, observando cómo caían en la oscuridad de la entrada del Tártaro.

Mientras que observaban, una risa malvada sonaba.

_Les dije que no funcionaría. Ahora tengo sangre con que..._

* * *

Una fuerte sacudida hizo que Nico, Jason, Hazel, Leo, Frank y Piper se despertaran de golpe.

Era de noche, y el Argo II se encontraba volando en el cielo, siguiendo la búsqueda en la cual habían partido, pero con la diferencia que dos de sus mejores semidioses no estaban.

Eran tiempos muy difíciles los que se vivían en el barco, porque la falta de ambos era muy notoria.

Cada uno de los chicos se sentó en sus respectivas camas, en sus camarotes, para lograr calmarse de ese sueño que habían tenido. Que había sido tan real, que no lo podían creer.

_Es un sueño, es un sueño_, porque eso era lo que se repetía cada uno en su cabeza, mientras que intentaban conciliar, nuevamente, el sueño.

Porque había sido un sueño, pero un sueño que podría haber sido real, si no fuera que Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase estuvieran en esos mismo momentos, luchando por su vida; intentando no caer ante las fuerzas de Gea e, intentando llegar a las Puertas de la Muerte, para cerrarlas.

Porque, cada noche, Jason, Hazel, Nico, Piper, Leo y Frank, todos, tenían ese mismo sueño.

* * *

***cierra los ojos para evitar soltar alguna lágrima traicionera, al recordad el final de La Marca de Atenea***

**Bueno, nueva historia. Un poco rara, creo. Fuera de lo común, diría yo. Esta idea se me ocurrió el otro día, mientras que _estudiaba_, y me puse a escribirlo y esto es lo que salió.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Review? ¿Flechazos? ¿Fuego griego? Para eso, dejen un comentario en ese cuadradito que está justamente ahí abajo.**

**¡Saludos! **

**Belén**


End file.
